hope
by Tiff Tiff
Summary: what if Lady Kayura and King Tulpa where married and together had Five daughters of the same age but a serer saw of a horrible fate for them and kayura had to give them up for safety because King Tulpa wanted to use his daughters for evil but knowing t
1. the Beginning

I would just like to take the time out and say hay I don't own the Ronin Warriors I just loved the show so now that's this out my story beings

Prologue

10 Years Ago ……… The Beginning

Deep in the forest of "hope" stood a beautiful Queen and Five black shadows one stood of fire, the other one stood of water, the third stood of wind, the forth stood of earth, and the last Element mysterious in power stood silent in thought. Hoping to change the queens mind the shadow of earth spoke! Lady Kayura where will they live, who will take care of them, there not human, know one will understand them. Lady Kayura eyes grew with rage at the thought that they would even question her judgment! Elements listen to me I know that there life will be hard but it will be a better one than what they will have here, I want them to find love and happiness something that was never offered to me. Lord Tulpa only wants to use them for his evil doing and the destruction of the earth and I wont let it happen, Not to them! Look you Elements have been with me all my life and I know that this is a big thing I ask of you but you have to help me! My soul grows of hatred each day I'm with Tulpa and if my girls, my sweet sweet girls become of evil I will just die!

Now will you help me or not ! The Element took a moment to decide if this would help them or destroy them. The girls are now six and they already want to be just like Daddy, Time is running out! With her eyes almost close to tears the Elements gave her the answer she had came for. The Element of Fire spoke first: I've always took a liking to Mia her beauty is rare and her stare can melt any mans heart so I will now give her the gift of fire! And also I will give her the gift of Dragon of Sherrie it will help her find herself and defect the father she once loved.

Then the Element of Water spoke: Tara who from birth swam with the fish and often swore she could talk to them I give her the gift of water to glow with the depths of her beautiful ocean blue eyes and also I give her the bear of ice and water to help her give a cold shoulder to hatred.

Next the Element of Wind spoke : to faith I give her the power to control the sky and everything that lives in it and to keep her from living in the clouds I give her the gift of the thunder wolf and to give her sisters light in dark, dark places I give her the gift of light .

Then the Element of Earth spoke: Yura the tom girl of your daughters, who stayed in the dirt I give you the gift of the earth to if you please you could make the biggest and greatest dirt storm your heart desire and if you will run all the animal of the land you will have to be the strongest so I give you the gift of the elephant.

Then at last the Element of mystery spoke: For Breaking my silence Kara my little one I will give her the gift of Seeing Past, Present, and show you will not feel left out I also give u the power of light use it well, and last I give you the Future and changing it to your liking but I will also give you the gift of wisdom because you will have to be careful with Time. I will also give you the clever fox as your guide through hard times And at last to all the girls I will give them the gift of HOPE .

And with that Time stop, flying through time the Elements erase all of the girls memories and placed them in the year of change. All in different families, all with different views on life where there powers and gifts could grow. The only memory the girls where left with was the memory of each of them and a beautiful woman crying for them and there safety and her last words : Be great for I'm with you and I love you all very much and I will find you and we will be together again my sweet, sweet darlings.

Well that's it so there u have it I change it up a little but just a little hope u like it and yes Mia and Mai are the same people.


	2. faith goodbye

Authors prov. Hey I do not own Ronan Warriors but I love the show that's why am writing this fic so I hope u like it chapters will get longer and a lemon maybe in the Future but till then I will be updating sooner………

for all of u that don't know Mai is in this story is is one of the sisters and I don't own Ronin warriors.

6 years later.

Mai had been through a lot in her 16 years of life her grandfather had kept so many things from her and she wanted to know what the were. For many year she has been told that she is the only child of her mother and father and they had died in a fire while she was at school. Due to the fact that she doesn't remember and thing in her early year she has chosen to believe him. But something was different. She knows nothing of thing that will happen in her future.

Mai was in the living room of her home when her grandfather asks her to come in is office . Yes grandfather. Mai I want to tell u something ok so listen ok. Yes grandfather I will listen. Ok then in about two month and evil war lord will try to take of earth his name is King Tulpa. Grandfather who is this king Toepoe guy. Why is he so bad. Long ago the Demon King Tulpa led his troops to conquer the mortal realm. The battle was long and tedious, but in the end Tulpa was defeated by a man called "The Ancient".The Ancient, knowing that Tulpa could use his armor to return to the mortal real, split the armor into 9 different armors. Each armor had a different trait, virtue, wisdom, justice, trust, life, loyalty, piety, serenity, and obedience.

Furious, Tulpa vowed to one day reclaim all 9 armors and destroy the mortal realm.

Grandfather u want me to believe that rumor. Yes child I do because we have lass then a month to find the man who wear these armor. Hold on grandfather so 9 men wear these armor yes 4 men are already turn to the dark side but five of them are not these five we must find it is important to us. Why are u telling me all this grandfather? Because I have lass then a month to live my sweet granddaughter. That can't be your in prefect health. That my be but my faith was set along time ago. What due u mean your faith was set along time ago? No time to explain we have to get to work.

Meanwhile somewhere far from the city is a girl name Faith was meditating in the woods of her near by tribe she was bought her by a men that ask the villagers to care for her. She had long flowing Sliver hair with green eyes they where like the sea pouring out her soul. She was so alone none of the girls her age liked her because she excelled at everything they could not.

They called her a witch because every time she would get mad you would she thunder bolts in her eye but that did bother her because she liked being by herself she had had got use to it. Faith a women yelled. It time to come in u been out there long enough. Ok mom here I come. She look up to the moon and whispers to the wind and moon I know that there's something missing that's apart of me .

She enters her home to hear her parents arguing about her. She 16 it time for her to wed and you know it Mary. She not ready to wed she only a teenager she has a life to live I will not take that away from her not ever and I will not let u take that from her Chad I won't let any one take that away from her I want her to live her life. Yeah will that's to bad because she is getting married I don't care what u say. Over my dead body she will get married when she is ready faith starts to cry they been arguing over her lately that it seems there not happy with each other making her feel like its her fault.

She run to her room crying she looks at her room to her bed and cries as she hears them arguing she. Why are they fighting over me they always are auguring over me it not fare. A voice comes in her head. You know what u have to do? Who are you? I am the one who will help you. Yeah Whatever go away I don't need any help I can take care of myself so go away. I know u have been alone faith but right now but the world need you right now! The world needs me hay that's funny the world needs me why would the world need a teenager who life is all messed up why?

You are part of a key Faith let Wisdom guide u to your destiny. And if I let it guide me then what do I have to do? You must leave.

Leave I can't do that this is my home if I leave then mother and father will be mad you are crazy leave me alone just leave me alone. You must leave. No I will not. Faith answer me this what. Are you happy here? With mom and dad yeah but when I leave the house I hate it I get picked on and that's make me mad I just want to hit the other kids. Are u complete here? Do you feel you are hole?

No! But it dose not matter am not going anywhere am staying here this is my home. But Do you feel like this were belong? I feel like something is missing in my life let I urn to know what it is. Faith you must leave. If I do have leave let me leave tomorrow if I must . The next day faith wakes up to a beautiful day. I will miss this I love the way the suns raises and sets but I mad up my mind it would be better if I leave maybe I will find what is missing in my life but first lets shower. Faith goes to take a shower.

Ten minutes later she walks out of her shower and dries off she then puts on her under cloths. She picks out a nice pear of denim pair of dark blue jeans hip huggers she then puts on a white shirt that is cut high enough to show her green bra ( Tiff I got the shirt idea from the music video not my goodies) she grabs her green book bag purse and fills it with as much cloths as she can fit she grab some money she had been saving it had to be about $3900.00 by now she was saving to go to collage. She puts on her all white mid tops air forces. She put her hair into a ponytail now she was now ready to leave.

Ok Faith you can do this. Well if isn't little miss faith. What do you want Stacy? Where are you going weirdo. I am not a weirdo am a normal girl Stacy. Yeah right. Lets she what you got here. Give it back . Why what are u going do? I ……….. That right nothing and do you want to know why it because weirdo your ugly and stupid, weak and am not. That it Stacy am tried of you.

Faith grabs Stacy bye the neck and look into her eyes but faith eyes were clear with thunder blots flashing in her eyes and just as this was happing it had started to thunder. Look Stacy u have picked on me since I was a little kid I will not take it any more and am not stupid at all and if you ever in your pathetic human life call me a weakling do u get me for if you do I will make sure your life is a living hell do u understand. Stacy snaking and crying says yes. Now hand me my bag. The boy hands her bag to her and she lets Stacy go falling to her knees trying to catch her breath. Faith snaps back to reality and look at her hands and look down at Stacy . Am so sorry I don't know what came over me honestly I wouldn't have done that u just made me so mad am sorry that me help you up.

No am fine just stay away from me freak . With that Stacy got up and ran. You see why u must leave. No leave me alone look what if u get mad again what will happen next time will you kill her. No I couldn't . then u must leave. Ok am going faith leaves a note for her parents saying she will be back she just dose not now when but hopeful soon she sighs it says goodbye mom love you I hope you understand that I must do this. Later that day at faiths house her mother and father were crying knowing that they may never she there daughter again.

Author note will here is the next chap I hope u like I will be updating only on my off days so here you go next chap will be longer what u think I love to know


End file.
